Final Fantasy XIV: An Adventurer's Tale
by Asuna Flash Yuuki
Summary: Join 18 year old Miqo'te Celeste Nightcore, set off on her own adventures throughout the mystical world of Eorzea. I'm so excited to be doing this Fanfic!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy XIV does not belong to me it belongs to Square Enix, I do not own any characters that are mentioned in this story except for my own OCs. I do not own any of the places that might be mentioned. So basically I own nothing….except for my OCs! :3

**Prologue**

_Hear…Feel...Think_

Celeste woke up, startled and sweaty.

She looked around to find herself safe her room. The dream she just had made no sense to her. What did that shimmer of light in darkness mean? And who was the masked figure that attacked her? Before she could come up with a reasonable explanation for it all, A sharp knock followed by her mother's head, popped into her room.

"Celestia Nightcore, you better get up right now before you miss your boat!"

Celeste had almost forgotten that today was the day she was finally allowed to go off on her own as an adventurer. A few weeks ago she had saved enough gil to purchase a ticket to travel to the city-state of Limsa Lominsa to study in the art of arcane just like her father. Light shone out through her windows, making her room light up, and the sounds of singing birds filled her room.

She stretched, hopped out of bed, and began to frantically go through her closet to find the outfit her mother picked out at the market yesterday.

After making sure everything fit, she examined herself in the mirror. She had brushed back her short dark hair (which was now lined with a few bright purple streaks) from her crystal blue eyes that she always thought didn't quite match her tan-brown complexion. She looked down at her outfit.

A cute white short top with a brown vest, white puffy sleeves, a red mini-skirt, and a pair of black stockings and short boots. She was so thankful that her mom had a good sense of fashion.

After thoroughly examining herself (with a few cute poses) she ran downstairs to eat breakfast.

"Morning father", she said through a mouth full of buttered bread.

"Morning, my little adventurer!", he said while not taking his eyes off of the newspaper he was reading.

Every morning her father would read the latest news from his favorite newspaper, _The Lodestone_.

"Do you have everything you need?", her mother shouted from the kitchen.

"Yes!", she replied, for the third time that day.

Being the youngest of the litter of three older brothers, she expected her parents to make sure she had everything she needed before she left home. Especially growing up in Ul'dah where she's still lucky she didn't grow up on the streets as a stray. She loved her city very much, but most of the streets were lined with heartbreaking images filled with races of all kinds. There were beggars, orphans, strays, and even thieves sometimes. Her mother was a Weaver here in Ul'dah and took her job very seriously, while her father was a Scholar and a veteran from The Divine War. He didn't like to talk about it much, so she would never dare to ask. But through the stories he would share, would be from his time as an adventurer. Every story was greater than the last. They were always so thrilling, it inspired her to want to become one herself. Before she decided it was about time she left, she took one more last look at her house. Scenes of her memory filled her head. The day her family moved here, the birthday parties, the costumes her and her brothers wore during All saints wake and how sick they had all gotten from eating too much sweets, the time where her eldest brother had snuck in and her mother bashed him with a broom, mistaking him for a robber, and all the Starlight Celebration decorations... That last memory made her a little sad. But she knew it wouldn't be the last Starlight she would spend with her family

"Okay, I'm leaving now, mother, father!". Just as she took one step out the door, she felt a slight tug on her tail. She turned around to see her father's disapproving look and his old spell book in his hand.

"Where do you think your going dressed up like that? You get back here and change into something more suitable." Just as she was about to protest, her mother took the book out of her father's hand and shoved it into her arms. "I picked out those clothes for her, and she's not six anymore she's eighteen now, so let that child go before she misses her boat!". Her father grumbled, but then pulled her and her mom into a tight hug. "You do your best out there, and try to write to us when you can please, ok?". She smiled up at him and replied, "I will!". Her mother kissed her quickly on the forehead and softly pushed her on her way. Celeste took one last look at her parents waving from the doorway. She turned back around, took a deep breath, and started her journey as a real adventurer.

This is my first story i've ever written so reviews are much appreciated! :)


	2. Welcome to Limsa Lominsa

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy XIV does not belong to me it belongs to Square Enix, I do not own any characters that are mentioned in this story except for my own OCs. I do not own any of the places that might be mentioned either. So basically I own nothing….except for my OCs! :3

Getting attacked by pirates was not on Celeste's to-do list.

Celeste slug off her bag and plopped down on the nearest red cushion below deck.

She opened her bag and began rifling through it. Everything was there, a couple of quills and parchment, food, a family photo, an extra pair of clothes, and her father's old grimoire which was placed safely at the bottom of her bag. Yep, everything was there just like the last two times she had checked. Just as she was trying to calm her nerves, a grizzled passenger walked up to her.

"The rollin' of the ship got your stomach churnin', has it?" She looked up at the stranger and shook her head.

"Probably just the aether then I reckon, don't worry you'll get used to it in no time.", he reassured her. Just then the ship rocked back and forth.

"Bah, might as well have been seasickness with this ship leapin' about.", he grumbled as he tried his best to stay upright. "Anyway, Limsa is still a far way off, I was thinking about getting some air, why don't you join me? I'm Brennan by the way." Celeste couldn't figure out if that was his attempt of a pick-up line or if he was just being friendly. He continued "You see i'd ask those younglings over there.", he gestured to two people, (who appeared to be twins) peacefully sleeping next to eachother. "But they're not much for talking." He gave her a crooked smile and made his way to the upper deck. In the end she decided to join him, seeing how there was nothing better to do, a little fresh air might be good for her.

Once she made her way on deck, the smell of salt from the sea breeze made her nose tickle.

But she didn't mind, she had an amazing view. The sky was spotted with big white fluffy clouds that seemed so close, she could just reach out and touch them. And when she peered over, she could see her reflection glistening in the blue waters of the sea. The wind felt even better as it softly blew around her ears. After a few minutes had passed, the grizzled passenger from before joined her on the side of the ship. "Glad to see the air did some good for you." he looked her up and down, which made her a bit uneasy. "Judging by your unusual garments, I'd say you were one of them new adventurers, am I warm?" Celeste nodded quietly. "I knew it!", he exclaimed. "Now thats what I call livin'!" "Adventuring can be dangerous nowadays, what attracted you to it?" Celeste thought for a minute. "Well my dad was an adventurer, and he would tell me stories of his travels. I loved them so much that I thought it'd be great to have an adventure myself." Celeste waited for his response. "Hmm that does sound like a good motivation for adventuring. Once we make port you'd best sign yourself up at the Adventurer's Guild." He gave her another crooked smile. All of a sudden a bell rings out loud and sharp. Celeste waits and watches as a bunch of the crew scurries about on deck. Celeste looks back out to the sea and sees a little black dot approaching quickly. Before she had time to react, the black dot (which was now a large sized cannonball) struck itself into the was quickly able to guard herself, but Brennan wasn't so lucky, he tumbled and landed flat on his back. More explosions hit the water near the ship creating huge geysers of water to shoot upward. From the stern of the boat, she could hear a cry from a stalwart sailor, "Ship's off the starboard bow! Pirate colors!". More explosions and the cries of passengers grew louder. Celeste quickly crouched down next to Brennan who was now in a cursing fit and sputtering out water.

Celeste quickly told Brennan about the source of the attack and he shook his head in disbelief. "Pirates? Bloody hells…" The stalwart sailor ran up to them and shouted, "Have ye no sense? Get below!" Before Celeste could try to persuade the sailor into letting her help, Brennan grabbed Celeste's arm and together they both ran back below deck. Below deck, people were either crying, drinking, or muttering some sort of prayer. Crew members bustled about trying to fix damages or calm down passengers. "What is the world comin' to? Pirates firin' on Liminsian colors! Bastards either have a boatload of balls, or bugger all brains!" Celeste still wheezing looked at Brennan, "What do you think they want from us?" After a few minutes passed, the doors in the front of the room flew open, and in walked the stalwart sailor. "Ye can rest easy, friends! We've made it out o' cannon range, and will be arrivin' at the docks in a few short sails." Brennan turned to Celeste and gave her a thoughtful smile. "That was too bleedin' close...Glad one of us kept her head of her shoulders." Brennan closed his eyes and thought for a moment. "Wasn't too long ago that Limsa was ruled by pirates. If it weren't thanks to the admiral it would still be overrun by them." The ringing of the port bells, alerted the passengers, Brennan, and Celeste to make their way back up deck. For being the first Eorzean she met on this trip Brennan was quite the strange character. When they finally set foot on the port Brennan turned to Celeste, "Well this is where we part ways, I have a couple of wares to sell over by the market. It was a pleasure traveling with you. And thank you for keeping this fellow some company." "Its was nice traveling with you too Grizzly!", she replied back. They both let out a laugh. Brennan bowed to Celeste and bid her farewell.

Once Celeste attuned herself to the aether in the plaza, she checked the letter her father gave her which told her to find a man named Baderon. After constantly checking her map and asking around town she finally found The Drowning Wench. She walked up to bar and addressed the man at the counter. "Excuse me, would you know where I can find a man named Baderon?" The man smiled at her. "Greetin's to ye lass. What'll it be?" Celeste handed him the note her father wrote. After reading the note Baderon looks up and smiles at her. "Why if it isn't ol' bookworm's daughter, ye probably don't remember me, you were only a wee kitten when I came to visit." Celeste tried to recall any memory of him, but found none, "Nice to meet you." Baderon nodded. "Now I reckon you came here to get started on yer way. Lucky fer you this here is also the Venturer's guild" Celeste smiled and nodded. "Well look here, Venturers' ave a knack fer getting into trouble, especially with the Garlean Empire. This town may seem peaceful at a glance, but if you look again, ye'll see people livin' in fear o' what tomorrow might bring. But thanks to those Warriors o' Light, the streets have rested a bit easier. Ah, but listen to me ramble on, tis 'igh time we got yer mark in me book." He handed her a quill and slid a book in front of her with a bunch of other names on it. She took the quill and neatly wrote her full name in the book. Baderon took a look at her name in the book and smiled, "Quite a fine name ye have there." Celeste shyly smiled back. "Well congratulations, yer now an official member o' the Venturers' guild. Here's a little something to start you on yer way." He handed her a sack of gil. She thanked him and put the sack in her bag for safe-keeping. Just as she was about to ask directions to the Conjurer's guild, a group of three Yellowjackets blocked her way. "You there, you sailed on the last ferry, did you not. The captain reported being attacked by pirates. And several witnesses have testified that a passenger matching your description went out on deck before the incident took place. Sending your friends signals,were you?" The man smirked down at her while the two yellowjackets on either side of her chuckled. Celeste stood there shocked, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. If Baderon hadn't came to her defence, she was pretty sure the yellowjackets would have had a blast catapulting her out of Limsa. "Now 'old on just a moment there, officer. Ye've got the wrong lass. This fine young lady is me dear grandma's sister's friend's niece's cousin's closest companion, so in other words my niece. She wouldn't be caught dead socializing with such unsavory elements." Celeste didn't quite understand what the heck he just said, and judging by the expressions of the yellowjackets they didn't either, but whatever it was seemed to work. The officer shook his head, "...Is that right? Ahem, my apologies then. You are surely aware of the recent kidnappings? Respectfully we cannot be too trusting of outsiders at a time when the loyalty of even our closest friends is in doubt." Baderon nodded his head thoughtfully at the officer, "Aye, ye make a good point, a very good point indeed. Ye needn't worry though, I keep one eye open at all times. Now sir, what ye say to a bit o' me finest ale afore ye return to yer duties?" Baderon smiled and handed the officer a big bottle of ale. The officer quickly took the bottle and left with the other yellowjackets. Baderon sighed and turned back to Celeste, "Ye'll have to excuse these yellowjackets, just trying to do their job an' all. Don't take it personal, its been 'appenin a lot recently. So if you ever need help, you just holler fer your Uncle Baderon, alright?" Celeste nodded, she was so thankful he had helped her, she didn't even mind him calling her his niece. "Oh aye! Welcome to Limsa Lominsa. Now take a moment to gather yer wits, an' we'll get started with learnin' ye ways o' the city." Baderon extended his hand. She reached out and gave his hand a good shake. Celeste took a seat at the bar, and as she listened to Baderon she thought, coming to Limsa was the right choice after all.


	3. A Lurker In The Grotto

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy XIV does not belong to me it belongs to Square Enix, I do not own any characters that are mentioned in this story except for my own OCs. I do not own any of the places that might be mentioned either. So basically I own nothing….except for my OCs! :3

After she had a quick run through of Limsa, Celeste finally made her way to the Arcanist guild.

This is it, there was no turning back now. Celeste took out her father's grimoire and hugged it tightly in her arms as she walked through the guild's doorway. She walked up to the reception counter, where a young female hyur greeted her with a bright smile and high pitched voice.

"Welcome to the Arcanists' Guild! Where we research and develop in the field of arcanima! Arcanima is the science of employing "arcane geometries. Ah, but if I am not mistaken, you already possess some understanding of the craft. Shall I deepen your knowledge of our history, as well?" The receptionist quickly filled her in on the guild's history. After the receptionist was finished with the story, she wrote Celeste's name down in the registration book then gave her another enthusiastic grin, "You may now speak with Mistress Thubyrgeim. You can find her just over there!", she pointed her finger toward a tall female Roegadyn. She had short brown hair, pale green skin, and wore a long light blue robe. Celeste approached her and introduced herself. "Umm hey there, are you Mistress Thubyrgeim?" The Roegadyn turned and stared down at her. "Yes I am Thubyrgeim. Greetings adventurer and welcome to the arcanist guild. I am serving as acting guildmaster until our leader returns." She reached up and adjusted her monocle. "Now then, the study of arcanima will test your mental facilities to the point of perplexity. Are you prepared for the challenges ahead?" Celeste nodded. "Good, for your first assignment, you will encounter potential targets. Once you've finished return here and I will welcome you as an official member of our guild." Celeste was so excited, she left immediately. After she arrived at Tempest gate she spotted her first target, a wharf rat. She dug out her father's grimoire and flipped to the first few pages. She took a deep breath, focused on her target, and spoke the enchantment. In a few seconds, she had successfully poisoned the now irritated wharf rat. "Take that you fiend!" She was too busy celebrating to notice the ticked-off wharf rat running at her, baring its fangs. Luckily she noticed and dodged out of the way just in time before it could take a bite out of her tail. She steadied herself and began casting ruin this time. The wharf rat fell with an agonizing squeal and died. Two more wharf rats took notice and ran at her, attempting to avenge their kin. Celeste took them both out with a quick cast of ruin. The minute the second rat fell she felt a powerful surge of energy grow within her. She returned to the guild successful and exhausted. "I take it you finished your task?" "Yep no sweat!", she replied confidently. Thubyrgeim turned and examined her. "You seem to be a bit stronger than you were before. I think this is the perfect chance for you to try out a new spell, a summon if you may." Celeste had some practice with casting simple spells, but now she was put to the task of summoning? Thubyrgeim noticed the worried look on her face and gave her a reassuring pat the the shoulder. "Its quite simple really, all you have to do is write the correct incantation in your book and voila, you have your very own companion. But you really should use a blank book to write in" She scanned the bookshelf until she found a small green book. "This should be of some use to you" She handed her the grimoire. Celeste felt a bit guilty to use another book other than her father's but she reluctantly took it anyway. She fished out a quill and ink jar from her pack and opened the book. As she began to scribble the incantation Thubyrgeim showed her, balls of light danced around her. She felt the magic begin to form until she released it from her page. The light disappeared. For a good moment nothing happened. Celeste started feeling awkward stares from the other guild members. Soon everyone started whispering which made her feel even more embarrassed. Before she had a chance to try to summon again, a circle of light opened up at her feet and a flash of blue jumped into the air, swiftly landing on its feet. The whispering stopped and the room filled with a applause. Standing before her was a small, blue, glowing creature that resembled a rabbit. Thubyrgeim walked over and congratulated her. "The creature you see before you is, an emerald carbuncle and will be your companion from this day forward." Celeste knelt down and softly patted the carbuncle. "Aren't you just the cutest thing ever. I can't believe I summoned you. Its so good to meet you!" The carbuncle responded with a friendly squeak. Thubyrgeim spoke up,"Oh Celeste I have a few more tasks for you." She handed her a list and hunting log. "Before you go, do try to get more gear from the markets." Celeste nodded in agreement. The Limsa markets were bustling with adventures like herself, from the tallest of Roegadyn to the smallest Lalafell. Many carried books like her own, others carried different weapons, lances, bows, canes, swords, you name it. After she equipped herself with the necessary garb and restocked her items, she set out towards Middle La Noscea along with her carbuncle trailing behind.

Celeste hadn't realised how much time had past. It was growing darker outside and she had grown tired from the training she and the carbuncle had. The inn at the adventurer's guild was too far from where she was, and she needed to seek shelter soon. She looked around for a few minutes until spotting a cave just a few inches away. Just in time too, rain started pouring down hard. Once she and the carbuncle were safely inside, she took a look around. The end of the cave opened up to a large room were a single lit column stood in the middle of the room. Little bogys floated around her harmlessly. As Celeste walked further inside, she realised the column held a stone monument. She decided to take a closer look while she was resting. The words that were engraved in the stone were hard to make out. Just as Celeste depicted the first word a voice behind her followed. "I am the waves that bear. I am the winds that guide." Startled, Celeste turned around and the voice continued, louder and closer this time. "I am the evening stars. I am the morning sky. I am born of the sea. And there shall I die." There, standing before Celeste was another Miqo'te. She was a few inches taller than she was, beautiful white fur and striking eyes, the color of seafoam, and at her side was a small wand. She smiled at Celeste and spoke, revealing the owner to the mysterious voice. "Thus reads the sailors' requiem carved into yonder stone." She walked up to Celeste and folded her arms. "Such words well describe the manner in which Lominsans live their lives. Also known as a prayer, that the souls of those who have fallen might one day find their way back to the sea." She paused and looked directly at Celeste, "Ah you are the adventurer that passed by Summerford Farms. I thought myself on the trail of the kidnappers, but it would seem I have missed my mark..." At that moment a horribly loud bellow filled the cave. "...or perhaps not." A Frenzied Mossbark came storming in the cave entrance and stopped just a few inches away before giving them another irritated rawr. The Miqo'te whipped out her wand, "Come, let us away with this fiend". Celeste nodded, taking out her book and casting ruin.

The Mossbark fell to it's knees with a loud thud that echoed around the room. While the Miqo'te went to investigate the Mossbark, Celeste caught a faint glimmer in the corner of her eye and turned to find a small blue crystal lying on the ground. She walked over to it but stopped as it started to rise and float toward her. She reached out her hands to hold it, but just then a sharp pain filled her head. Her eyesight blurred as darkness overtook her.


End file.
